fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time XV: The Quest of the Longneck Princess
The Land Before Time XV: The Quest of the Longneck Princess is a fanfiction written by ScratteLover2. I chose to write this when I heard about a fifteen The Land Before Time movie, called The Land Before Time XV: The Quest of the Longneck Princess. Plot summary Shorty and Ali are seperated from their herds, which recently joined together. They return to the Great Valley. As Ali is morning the death of the Old One, is there a romance developing between her and Littlefoot, if there is, will Short and Cera ruin the possible relationship out of jealously? Read to find out, it will have five to six chapters when I'm done writing, and it will be in a movie-script format. Chapter 1: The Return of Ali Littlefoot and Cera are walking through the Great Valley without Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby or Chomper, they didn't wake up when Littlefoot and Cera did. Littlefoot: When do you think that the others will wake up, it's boring just walking around the valley all morning. Cera: I know, too bad Ali or Shorty are here, then we wouldn't be bored, and we have something to do till others wake up. Littlefoot: Cera! Cera: Jeez, Littlefoot. I mean play hide and go-seek or... Littlefoot: Okay, I just wish that we had something... A female voice: Well, why don't you turn around, and your wish will come true? They turn around, and see Ali standing infront of them with Shorty. Littlefoot and Cera: Ali! Shorty! What are you doing here! Littlefoot: If you guys are here, then why are you herds. Ali: We got seperated from them in a big earthshake, but last time we saw them, they were still alive. Shorty: Yeah, are herds met up, and joined together. Ali: Yeah, and to make things worse, the Old One was attacked by a large grey sharptooth with a red-scar from his eye down to his hand, and it killed her. Littlefoot: Red Claw. Ali: Who? Cera: Red-Claw is the biggest and the meanest sharptooth alive. Littlefoot: He seperates familes, steals food from other dinosaurs, and sometimes kills other dinosaurs for no reason. Shorty: Sounds like someone that you don't really want to mess around with. The screen fades black, then Littlefoot, Ruby, Cera, Ali and Shorty are seen running around kicking a pineone around, while a "Lies" by Evanescence plays. Ohhh oohh oohh oohh ahh ohh ohh oohh oohh oohh ohh ohh oooh ohh Ohhh oohh oohh oohh ahh ohh ohh oohh oohh oohh ohh ohh oooh ohh Ohhh oohh oohh oohh ahh ohh ohh oohh oohh oohh ohh ohh oooh ohh Deep Heavy Speaking Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear Sealed with lies through so many tears Lost from within and persuing the end I fight for the chance to be lied to again You will never be strong enough You will never be good enough You were never conceived in love You will not rise above They'll never see I'll never be I struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me Deep Heavy Speaking But through my tears breaks a blinding light Birthing a dawn to this endless night Arms outstretched, awaiting me An open embrace upon a bleeding tree Rest in me and I'll comfort you I have lived and I died for you Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you They'll never see I'll never be I struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me They'll never see I'll never be I struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me Ohhh oohh ahh oohh ahh ohh Ohhh oohh ahh oohh ahh ohh Ohhh oohh ahh oohh ahh ohh Ohhh oohh ahh oohh ahh ohh Heavy Scream Rest in me and I'll comfort you I have lived yet died for you Abide in me and I vow to you I will never forsake you They'll never see I'll never be I struggle on and on to feed this hunger Burning deep inside of me Ohhh oohh ahh oohh ahh ohh Ohhh oohh ahh oohh ahh ohh Ohhh oohh ahh oohh ahh ohh Ohhh oohh ahh oohh ahh ohh (fade out) The screen comes back, and several names appear on the screen as the camera zooms back in on them. The title card is show: THE LAND BEFORE TIME XV: THE QUEST OF THE LONGNECK PRINCESS Then the main cast is shown. Starring: Jordan Nagai Nika Futterman Chloë Moretz Grey DeLisle Brandon DePaul Madison Pettis Jim Cummings Zachary Gordan and Frank Welker as Spike Ruby, Chomper, Duck, Spike and Petrie have arrived at the spot where Littlefoot is at. Petrie: It good to see again, Ali. I sorry about the Old One. Ali: It's good to see you too Petrie, yeah, Red Claw came out of now where, and broke her neck in bite. Me and Shorty were the only kids in the heard besides Rhett, and we ran away from the herd when he chased after them. Shorty: Last time we saw them, they were still alive, I don't even Red Claw could handle that many longnecks, he probaly gave up chasing them. Ducky: Your herd is probaly worried sick about you thought. Cera: If your here, and your herd dosen't know if your dead or alive, then how are they going to find you? Ali: I guess they won't. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Category:Ice Age fanfictions by ScratteLover2 Category:Fan Fics I'm working on